


sana x yousef | jealous

by WritenStuff



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Multi, Short One Shot, Studying, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-21 00:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10673784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritenStuff/pseuds/WritenStuff
Summary: When the balloon squad interrupt our study buddies, Sana and Isak, Yousef is hit with the green beast.





	sana x yousef | jealous

Sana rolled her eyes as Isak huffed to her right. He was tugging the text book on to his lap, his long legs crossed beneath it. His finger moved over the words as he read, the way a young child would while learning to read.

“I’m telling you you’re wrong.” Sana said, and he waved her off with his hand as he concentrated on his reading. “I don’t know why you question me at this point.”

“Because contrary to popular belief, you’re not _always_ right.” Isak sneered at Sana before returning to his reading.

“Okay,” Sana said with a lift of her shoulders. “It’s your time to waste.”

“Fuck,” came as a low grumble from Isak and a small smirk tugged at the corner of Sana’s lips.

“What was that?” Sana asked, knowing fully well what it was.   
  
“Okay… perhaps _this_ time you were right.”

Sana could tell it was hard for Isak to admit that and she tried, but failed, to keep the gloating out of her voice when she replied. “Yeah. That’s what I thought.”

Isak tossed the text book aside as if it had betrayed him and reached behind them for a piece of pizza, picking off a couple of the toppings and setting them in the box lid.

“Not a fan?” Sana asked, motioning towards the discarded toppings.

“Nah,” Isak replied before taking a large bite of the slice. He made an appreciative noise as he chewed, obviously savouring the taste. “But this is perfect.”

A broad smile formed on Sana’s lips and she reached for her own piece of pizza. She didn’t need to pick any of the toppings off this time and she appreciated Isak’s forward thinking on her behalf. He’d been the one to treat them both this time. After the first time Isak had brought a meat feast pizza to one of their study sessions and Sana had politely declined rather than sitting and picking her way through it, he had been sure not to make that mistake again.

“How come you got those toppings if you don’t like them?” Sana asked after swallowing her first bite.

“I knew you liked them?” Isak said, a quizzical look on his face.

“Oh,” Sana blinked, a little dumbfounded. This boy, her biology partner, no her friend, had put more thought into this pizza than she remembered anyone else doing. She’d made herself so agreeable, the one to always compromise and everyone just went with it. Now not only did Isak accommodate the things she couldn’t eat but he went out of his way to include the things she actually liked, even if he didn’t agree. “Thank you.”

Isak laughed at whatever expression he saw on Sana’s face and gave a light shrug. “Don’t mention it.”

A broad smile formed on Sana’s dark lips and Isak smiled back with a tooth grin once he’d swallowed another bite of his pizza.

Just then footsteps small stampede of footsteps sounded outside the door but they swiftly came to a stop. Elias poked his head around the corner of the door frame and the rest of the balloon squad tried to get a look in too.

“Hey, sis,” Elias said, still standing at the door.

“Hi, what do you want?” She didn’t mean to sound so short with him but she was aware that this was Isak’s first time meeting her brother, but more than that she was aware of Mikael loitering in the hall. Sana wasn’t exactly sure how Isak would react to seeing Even’s former friend but she hated the thought of putting either of them in that position, catching them both so off guard.  Sadly Elias was none the wiser.

“So uh, who’s this? Weird that you have so many friends I’m only _now_ meeting,” Elias said, his eyes narrowing at Isak as if sizing him up.  Why had Sana thought it was a good idea to have their study session at her house? Isak had talked her into it, using the fact he couldn’t study with Even around as an excuse.

Isak stood and walked across the room, extending his hand to Elias. “Isak.”

Elias glanced down to Isak’s hand, the serious and intimating big brother act he was trying to pull breaking as his lips rose into a smile as he grasped Isak’s hand and shook it. “Elias. Nice to meet you, Isak. So how do you young kids know each other?”

Sana rolled her eyes at her brother and they snagged on Yousef standing just inside the door. The rest of the guys were also there but her eyes never caught on them the way they did on Yousef. Every. Damn. Time.

Yousef stood with his hands in his pockets, his eyes darkened by something as his gaze lay trained on her. Her skin prickled beneath the fabric of her clothing. She cocked a slender brow at him and he turned his head, avoiding her eyes. He never did that. That was _her_ thing.

* * *

Yousef bit the inside of his cheek. He’d slid his hands into his pockets to hide the fact he’d fisted them after walking in on Sana and this blonde boy sitting, obviously enjoying each other’s company over pizza. He wasn’t angry and had nothing against the – rather familiar - boy at all. No, he wasn’t that much of a dick. Yousef’s fists were curled in frustration, his blunt nails digging at his own palms. Frustration that here he was, once again, outside the interaction. Watching it take place. Feigning only mild interest, just the right amount for someone’s brother’s friend and all the while wishing that it was him. Wishing he was the one that got to sit on the floor, books spread around them, a half empty pizza box nearby as Sana smiled at him. Laughed with him. No need to sneak glances or find excuses to grab a few precious moments here and there. She wouldn’t be his bestfriend’s little sister, she’d be his-

Yousef nipped that train of thought in the bud because it was too dangerous. More than that, it was too painful. Because the reality was she _was_ his bestfriend’s little sister and there was a code. Not that it mattered considering he had no idea what Sana thought of him, if at all. So he’d resign himself to standing at the edge of the room, watching her, appreciating her from afar. And those few glorious moments he stole here and there, moments he could kid himself into thinking maybe she saw him as more, even just as a friend of hers rather than her brother’s, he’d cherish the fuck of out those.

The conversation between Isak and Elias had been white noise in Yousef’s ears and he finally let his eyes drifted back to Sana. He found her staring at him, a look of confusion and something else he wasn’t quite sure of in her eyes. Yousef felt like cursing himself. It wasn’t her fault that he was too chicken shit to own up to how he felt about her. Wasn’t her fault that he was weighed down with unspoken words and the frustration that they were bound to his tongue, probably never to be spoken.

Yousef softened his expression, a subtle smile just for her forming on his lips. She returned it and something in his chest cracked, easing the tightness he’d felt there since he’d walked in.

Maybe she feel it. Maybe there was more.


End file.
